Hi Baby
by marissa.rocha
Summary: Finn and Rachel write letters to their unborn child. A series of drabbles. R&R
1. Prologue

**I do not own Glee. **

**So this is my first story. I hope you like it! Please review! Is it too fluffy or too sappy? Or perhaps not fluffy and sappy enough? Tell me! The letters are **_italics_**, real life is **regular**. **

* * *

><p><em>Hi baby, <em>

_I'm probably overreacting. I'm overreacting, aren't I? I mean, I miss one period and I start writing a letter to a fetus that may or may not be growing in my womb. _

_Well, it's been more than that. I have been feeling sick and tired, my breasts are a little sore (too much information, I know) and I have been throwing up. Those symptoms just practically screamed 'pregnant' and since I missed my period…_

_My first instinct was to write this. It was like I needed a way to get out all these feelings I have, because I just can't tell Finn. What if I'm not pregnant after all? What if it's all in my head? I can't see the disappointment on his face again, I just can't. _

_So, feeling one: pure joy. Finn and I…err no, Daddy and I, have been trying to have a baby since we got out of college, and that was four years ago. Now here we are, me a Broadway alum and he a high school teacher, living in New York City and in our tenth year of marriage, still childless. But now knowing I might finally be a mom, my feelings are too big and joyful to be described in words. It's what I always wanted, even more than Broadway to be honest. _

_Feeling two: worry. In the past four years, I've taken dozens of pregnancy tests. That's why I eventually stopped telling Daddy when I took one, it wasn't fair to get his hopes up too for just another false alarm. I was worried that it would be a negative, again. _

_But finally, feeling three: hope. This time feels…different. I feel different. I have hope that this time things will work out. I think that it's real this time. I feel pregnant. _

_I'm writing this on my iPod, I'm on the subway, headed to the CVS to buy as many pregnancy tests as I can. Wish me luck, sweetie! _

_Love, _

_Rachel Hudson, your mommy _

* * *

><p>Rachel exited the subway, making her way to the CVS pharmacy on the corner. She'd been in this position many times before, hopeful and nervous, begging that she'd finally gotten the chance to be a mother. It was still nerve wracking.<p>

She pushed open the door, which felt unusually heavy.

"Back again?" asked the clerk that seemed to always be working when Rachel came to buy a pregnancy test. She didn't say it sarcastically, it was more of a friendly comment.

"Yeah,"

The clerk reached down and pulled out ten different types of tests, making Rachel laugh. "I figured you'd come by sooner or later." The clerk explained. "You want the whole lot?"

Rachel nodded, handing the clerk money in exchange for the bag full of pregnancy tests, tests that would confirm or deny her hopes. She took her change and started towards the door.

"Good luck!"

Rachel smiled. "Thanks,"


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Glee. **

**Please review! Finn's letter will be next after this one, I have it all written out already so I'll probably post that one tomorrow. I hope you like. I made a Fanfiction trailer so I'd love it you watched it, here's the link. Just take out the parentheses. **http:/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=qPYPIuO-j-4&list=UU8qD970ACXSt6Tx45pl8V5g&feature=plcp

* * *

><p><em>Hi baby, <em>

_I can't believe this. You're…real. As if the ten positive pregnancy tests weren't enough, the doctor confirmed. Oh. My. God!_

_I just got back from the doctor's office, my hand is shaking so badly I can barely hold this pen. I'm going to tell your daddy tonight, he should get home in ten or fifteen minutes, just in time for us to have dinner together like we always do. _

_Wow, your daddy…And I'm your mommy…God, I've waited four years for when I could finally say those words! I can't believe how lucky we are to be having you!_

_One of the hardest things to do is not to touch my stomach, I'm trying not to so when Daddy gets home I don't give it away as soon as I walk in the room. The sonogram, your very first picture, is on the edge of my notepad and I can't stop looking at it. I dread when I'll have to put it away, but hopefully I'll get to take it out soon after. I cannot wait to show Daddy how extremely beautiful you are already. _

_You know I love you, right? I've waited so long for this moment and now it's finally here. I can't wait to find out if you're a girl or a boy, or feel you kick or hold you for the first time…_

_Oh, look at me! I've known I'm pregnant for less than an hour and I'm already acting like a proud, boastful mother. I guess that shows how much I wanted you, because I really, really did. I feel so blessed. Baby, I already love you so, so much. _

_Oh, that's Daddy! He's home! Well, wish me luck because it's time to tell him about you. Maybe the next letter will be from him. _

_Lots of love, your mommy,_

_Rachel Hudson_

* * *

><p>"Hey sweetheart," Rachel came bounding down the stairs, greeting Finn with a lip lock.<p>

"Hey," he replied between kisses. "How was your day?"

She smiled. "Wonderful,"

"I have some good news," Finn added, hanging up his jacket and following Rachel into the kitchen, where dinner was already done.

"Really? Me too,"

"Do you want to go first?"

"No, you go ahead," She looked up at him expectantly. _Might as well save the best for last, _Rachel thought.

"Well, I know money's been tight with your break from Broadway," Finn began. "But, now we don't have to worry about that anymore. Because that promotion that the school board was offering? Well, I got it."

Rachel squealed. "Finny! I'm so proud of you! I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks babe. So, what was your news?"

She bit her lip. "Sit down,"

Finn did as he was told. "Is something wrong, Rach?"

"No!" Rachel insisted. "I'm fine, love. What I'm about to say just might shock you a little bit," She paused and took a dramatic, deep breath. "I know that for a long time we've, you know, been trying to have kids. And I know how hard it was for you and me to go through that. I personally felt like there was something wrong with me," She saw the dazed look on Finn's face, like he was wondering what she was getting at. "But, that's all behind us now. Finn, I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Then please review! <strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Glee is not mine. No copyright infringement intended. So don't sue :)**

**Finn's letter now! Yay! Please review! What moment should I do next? Also, if you haven't checked out the trailer, I'd love it if you did!**

* * *

><p><em>Hi baby, <em>

_At first, I thought she was kidding. 'Don't mess with me, Rach,' I'd said, but soon I realized she wasn't kidding at all. She just looked like she might cry and her hands were on her stomach, that's when I knew. In nine months, I'm really going to be a father. _

_So, you know what Mommy and I did? We hugged. Cause us Hudson's, well, we hug. When your mom told me she'd marry me, we hugged. When we graduated high school and then college, we hugged. When she was crying over another negative pregnancy test, we hugged. So it made sense the first thing I did was pull her into an embrace. _

'_I love you,' She'd whispered. _

'_I love you both so much,' I'd whispered back. _

_Mommy's sleeping right now, you really tired her out. You know, when she sleeps now, she keeps at least one arm around her stomach, where you will be making yourself comfortable for the next several months, at all times. It's hard not to keep looking at her or marvel at how adorable she is and focus on writing this letter instead. _

_She showed me your sonogram picture too. It was just impossible for us not to stare it, so it's now on the nightstand so we'll be able to see it right before we go to sleep and right when we wake up. The picture's still a little bit murky and blurry, but you can just begin to make out your outline. _

_I'm a little scared of course, my dad wasn't around when I was growing up, but I'm super excited too and that cancels everything out. And I can guarantee that you'll have the best mommy ever. I just hope I can be the best daddy that you deserve. I'll try my best. _

_Your daddy,_

_Finn Hudson_

* * *

><p>"That was adorable,"<p>

Finn looked up from the notebook in his lap. "Rach, I thought you were sleeping."

She smirked, rolling over, her arm still around her stomach. "I wanted to hear your letter. From the bits I caught, it sounds great."

Finn shrugged. "I've never had a way with words,"

Rachel kissed him lazily, smiling. "This kid better know that it has the best daddy ever,"


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own Glee. **

**Sorry this one is short, I'm just not exprienced with pregnancy and don't know what to write about. If you have any ideas, please tell me! **

_Hi baby,_

_I don't think 'morning sickness' is a really accurate name. It's more like all day sickness. I get queasy at even the smallest smell and the only food I can stomach is Saltine crackers. These days, it's like all I'm seeing is the inside of the toliet bowl. _

_Good thing Daddy is so awesome and supportive. He's always there to hold my hair out of the way or rub my back. I feel so lucky to have him around, and you should too sweetie! I wanted to ground you as soon as you come out, but Daddy just laughed and told me my hormones were making me overreact. Honestly, he's right. Who grounds a baby anyway? It's silly. _

_He talks to you too. He'll tell you to stop making me sick. 'Because when you make Mommy sick, Mommy is sad. And when Mommy is sad, Daddy is too.' It is the absolute cutest thing I have ever seen. And you know what? Since your last little talk with Daddy, I haven't been getting sick as much. I guess you listen. _

_Lots of love even through all day sickness,_

_Your mommy (who is sorry she threatended to ground you) _


End file.
